


Start of a New Day

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac can't think of a better way to start the day than with a little morning lovin' from his new husband.





	Start of a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> JustDoIt24/7 requested a little Mac/Jack morning lovin'. I threw in a honeymoon as a bonus, because you can't get better than that. ;) Enjoy!

As usual, Angus “Mac” MacGyver woke before his lover—no, husband—Jack Dalton.  Normally, Mac would take the time to go for a run and hope that maybe Jack was stirring by the time he got back, but today, the blond was reluctant to leave the bed.  Not that a run on the Jamaican beach wasn’t tempting, but so was staying here watching his lover—no, _husband_ —Mac really needed to get used to that—sleep.  After all, it was their honeymoon, and staying in bed was kind of the point, wasn’t it?

Jack was sprawled across the middle of the bed, legs spread-eagled, one arm slung haphazardly across Mac’s chest, covers tangled around him, not hiding his glorious nakedness, snoring like a chainsaw.  Mac had to grin.  He even loved Jack’s snoring (“I don’t snore.”  “Yes, you do.”  “No, I don’t.  I just breathe heavily.”  “Whatever, Jack.”).  Snoring meant Jack was alive, and that was all too precious a thing in their lives.  Still, it did get kind of annoying.  Mac prodded Jack in the ribs.  “Hey, Jack, you’re snoring.”  Jack let out a strangled snort and shifted slightly but didn’t wake, arm on Mac’s chest flailing and barely missing Mac before Mac ducked under it, drawing it securely around him and snuggling close to his lo—husband, cradling his head on Jack’s well-muscled chest.  It was Mac’s favorite pillow, softer than down in his opinion.  He could sleep there forever.

Not now, though.  Now, Mac was content watching the morning sun filter through the curtain and streak Jack’s body with light, casting shadows that fascinated Mac.  Jack’s tanned skin practically glowed, marred occasionally by scars that only gave the man more character in Mac’s mind, more reminders that, despite everything, Jack was still here, still _his_.  His _husband_.  Yeah, Mac could get used to that.

Mac ran a finger lightly around a scar on the shoulder slung over him from a bullet Mac had dug out of Jack in an alley in some country no one had ever heard of while Jack bit down on a filthy rag to keep from screaming.  Not surprisingly, the wound had gotten infected, and Mac held Jack down in the back of a cargo plane to keep the older man from hurting himself as he thrashed about, delirious.  Mac shuddered at the memory, reminding himself that, thank God, that was the past, and Jack was here now, safe and asleep by Mac’s side.

Lips replaced Mac’s finger as he tenderly kissed the wound, a thanks to the miracle of modern medicine that kept Jack from dying time and again.  The blond’s lips continued across the top of Jack’s shoulder to the base of his neck, pausing over the dark bruise Mac had sucked there the night before, wanting to mark his husband—yes, his _husband_ —for all to see.  Mac licked at the bruise before continuing up Jack’s neck to his ear, nuzzling the sensitive area just behind it.

Jack wriggled, and his free hand swatted at Mac like he was a bothersome bug.  Mac laughed, the vibration blowing air across the sensitive skin.  Jack grumbled and thrashed about a bit.  Mac blew directly in Jack’s ear this time, and Jack finally startled awake.

“What the. . .?”  Brown eyes blinked at Mac, trying to focus.  “Oh, it’s you.  Don’t you have anything better to do than bother a man trying to sleep?”

“Not really.”  Mac trailed his finger from Jack’s shoulder down across his chest and circled a nipple, nail just barely scraping the skin.  Jack let out a small noise.  “I might be able to think of something, though.”

Jack’s eyes were dark as he captured Mac’s hand, stopping the torment, and drew it to his lips, sucking the digit into his mouth and twirling his tongue around it before sliding it back out with a lewd pop.  “Just what did you have in mind?”

Mac sat up and swung a leg over Jack, straddling him.  Jack kicked at the sheets entangling his legs, shoving them down to the foot of the bed as Mac settled into place.  “I thought maybe we could consummate our marriage again.  I don’t think we were thorough enough last night.”  He grinned wickedly as he ground his hips down, feeling Jack harden beneath him, his own cock swelling.

Jack let out a long groan of pure pleasure.  “Yeah, I like that idea.”  He thrust up against Mac, and a jolt of electricity went through Mac at the welcome friction.  He leaned down to kiss Jack.  The kiss was hard and hot, all teeth and tongue.  Mac plundered Jack’s mouth, reveling in the feel of their tongues twining together as the kiss deepened and grew dirty.  They thrust against each other, cocks catching from lack of lube.

Jack let out a growl and flipped them, never breaking contact.  He fumbled for the lube they’d tossed haphazardly aside the night before.  He let out a triumphant noise as his fingers closed around the bottle, awkwardly opening it.  The brunet broke the kiss to slick up his hand and grasp both their cocks.

Mac gasped in pleasure, but it wasn’t enough.  “More, Jack.”

Jack let go of Mac’s cock and pressed a finger against the younger man’s opening.  Mac was still loose from the night before, and the finger slid in easily, so Jack immediately added another.  He thrust them in and out, scissoring them to make sure Mac was ready for Jack’s cock.  Mac moaned in ecstasy.  “I’m ready, Jack.”

Jack line his cock up with Mac’s entrance and pressed in, sheathing himself in one fluid motion.  “Yesssss,” Mac hissed. 

Jack began to move, starting slowly and gradually speeding up.  Mac met him thrust for thrust.  Jack filled him so full, made him complete, and it felt so good.  Mac never got tired of Jack making love to him, each time feeling like the first all over again.  This was even more meaningful than usual because they were now husbands.  Mac would have this for the rest of his life.  That, not Jamaica, was paradise.

Jack angled his hips and hit Mac’s prostate.  Mac cried out.  Jack thrust harder, hitting that sweet spot over and over again as Mac let out a litany of Jack’s name.  Heat coiled in Mac’s belly as he climbed higher and higher, lost in the feeling of Jack pounding into him, the world narrowing to the feel of their bodies sliding against each other and the sound of skin slapping.  Just when Mac thought he was going to explode, he came with a scream of Jack’s name, thick ropes of come shooting out and coating his belly and chest.

Jack’s thrusts grew erratic, and it took only a few more before he followed Mac over the edge.  The brunet collapsed on top of his lover.  “God, Mac, you’re so perfect.”

Mac felt Jack’s heavy weight on top of him, but made no move to dislodge the other man.  It felt so good to be pinned beneath the larger man.  “I love you so much, Jack.”

Jack rolled to the side, his soft cock slipping out.  Mac grimaced as the air hit the cooling mess on his stomach.  “We should probably clean up.”

“I guess,” Jack said.  “But I don’t see why we need to bother if we’re just going to get messy again.  At least, I hope we’re going again.”

Mac leaned over and pressed his lips to Jack’s in a slow, sweet kiss, savoring his husband’s—God, he’d never get tired saying that—soft lips moving against his own.  “As many times as you want,” Mac promised.  “As many times as you want.”


End file.
